Sadara and Maxus
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: The story of Sadara's relationship with Betazoid, Maxus Gannon. Set during her late teens/early twenties while she was pursuing her psychology degree on Betazed.


**This is the story of Sadara's first serious relationship; set when she was studying psychology on Betazed and years before she met Captain Kirk.**

The relationship with Maxus Gannon had simply landed in eighteen year old, Sadara Lochlan's lap. Literally. Well, rather Maxus himself had.

For both, it was their first semester of college. For Sadara, the last few weeks had been her first "out of the nest" as well. She had arrived on Betazed three weeks prior to get settled in and accustomed to the planet and its natives, at least a little bit before classes began.

Classes were due to begin the upcoming Monday and Sadara had taken the opportunity and last remaining days of free time to continue exploring this beautiful world. So far, the young Vulcan/Human hybrid had found the Betazoids to be a rather refreshing lot in their emotional freedom and lack of other inhibitions. To some extent, she envied them. There was a trust and freedom amongst Betazoids that was inherently lacking in other species. Freedom to be oneself; and trust that one would be appreciated for being oneself rather than be judged for it. Sadara wanted to be more like them; wondered if she could or even if she should. Wishing to be something or someone other than what and who one was often turned out to be a monumentally fruitless pursuit.

That Saturday morning had found the elfin brunette stretched out on a cheery yellow blanket out on the lush green grass near Janaran Falls. The sunny color of the blanket was a stark contrast to the overcast skies that morning, though the temperature was quite comfortable. In Sadara's hand was a slim, lightweight datapadd with a psychology text displayed on the screen.

In the background, the rushing sound of the walls nearly drowned out the competitive cheers and taunts of a group of young men about Sadara's age engaged in a sport Sadara wasn't familiar with. No doubt it was something Betazoid in origin.

The petite hybrid was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice anything incoming until it was too late. The young man who was attempting to field the ball leapt for it, thinking he had more room and wound up sprawled over Sadara instead. They both tried to ignore the teasing hoots and hollers of his buddies; and the young Betazoid tried to ignore the feel of her body beneath his. He froze at that, noticing her pointed ears, and horrified that she probably "heard" him notice that given that he hadn't shielded his thoughts from her and Vulcans were touch telepaths.

Realizing it was an accident; Sadara screwed on her most neutral expression and did her level best to appear unfazed by the fact that she was now pinned beneath a young man she'd never even met before. He at least had the good sense to blush furiously in embarrassment, though the cheeky and only too charming grin immediately followed. Onyx eyes locked on sapphire ones and the two remained that way for a long moment as Maxus Gannon pushed himself up to take his weight off of her, though he was still leaning over her. The raven haired telepath wasn't sure if he believed in love at first sight, but he knew he felt something stir within him as he gazed at the young Vulcan woman he'd unintentionally disturbed. There was a warmth and spontaneity in her spirit that called to him.

Sadara also felt the chemistry between them, such as it was at this very early point, but she couldn't quite define it as an emotion as this point, though she acknowledged mentally that there was the potential for such as far as she was concerned.

Maxus gazed at her, puzzled and fascinated. Vulcans normally shielded their thoughts and emotions. This one wasn't doing so and he picked up on the slight amusement she was experiencing at their situation. Even her dark blue eyes danced merrily with humor.

"Now is the time for one of those dreadfully awful pick-up lines, but all I've got right now is that I don't normally drop in like this," he grinned.

Pushing on his chest to get him to sit back on his heels, Sadara laughed and pulled herself to a sitting position and straightened her peach colored sundress. "I suspected as much. I'm Sadara Lochlan."

"Maxus Gannon."

He could hear his buddies calling after him and sending him thoughts via telepathy. Something about scurrying off to find a late breakfast or early lunch along with some lighthearted and good natured teasing about Maxus chatting up the girl he'd just tripped over. He sent back for them to go on without him and that he'd catch up with them later.

He felt too young to be so drawn to a woman, but Maxus Gannon was not about to turn tail and run from whatever this was that he was feeling.


End file.
